


The cloak

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin tries on his cloak for Winter Solstice





	The cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

It had been cold and grey for days but Merlin was busy. Winter solstice was still a few weeks away but there were things that had to be prepared. When Arthur was present, he explained what he was doing and why and what it would mean to the people of the village and the druids. 

"So the druids will come back?"

Merlin had put on his blue cloak to see how much he had grown out of it since last winter. "Of course they will."

Arthur chuckled. "It's like...whenever there is something to celebrate, the druids are there. The moment the celebrations are over, they vanish. Where are they in between the ceremonies?"

"They are around. They go where ever the earth takes them."

"So not even you know where they are at the moment?"

Merlin shook his head. "No." He smiled. "But I could find them if I have to."

"Secret connection?" Arthur stepped closer and adjusted the hood of Merlin's cloak a bit. 

Chuckling, Merlin shook his head again. "Not really. But I can feel when magic is close."

Arthur stopped and put his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "So magic detects other magic?"

"Kind of. It's difficult to explain. Some manage to conceal their magic. Usually, my magic just reaches out to theirs and I know it's there." He shrugged. 

"And this cloak? You look good in it..." Arthur stepped back and looked Merlin up and down. 

Blushing, like he always did when Arthur inspected him like that, Merlin made a face. "This is the ceremonial cloak for winter solstice when I go out into the woods to say the prayers. It became too small, though. Seems like I've grown again."

"I noticed. You're taller than me now."

That made Merlin grin. "Seems so." It wasn't much. Maybe half an inch or so, but yes, he was taller than Arthur now. 

"What are you going to do about the cloak? Can it be worn like this or will it disturb the ceremony? You will be cold when you leave the village for the prayers."

A warm wave rippled through Merlin and it almost felt like his magic was purring. Arthur actually worried about a druid ceremony. 

"It can. It will be, if we have to. I'll talk to Miandor when they are back. Maybe we can just...if we have fabric...lengthen the seam or something. We did it before."

"Merlin," Arthur chuckled. "It's too small, not only too short. Your shoulders..." He swallowed. 

Merlin moved around in his cloak unhappily. He was still skinny and scrawny, but Arthur was right. Due to the hard work during this summer, his shoulders were broader and when he moved, the cloak was clearly too tight. He sighed. 

"Not that I mind." Arthur grinned and stepped closer again. 

"What do you mean?"

"Let me get you out of this cloak and I'll show you." He leaned in for a gentle kiss.


End file.
